


Morality Play

by via_ostiense



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Drabble, Gen, chain_of_fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-20
Updated: 2005-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chain_of_fics line "He prided himself on being a man of his word."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morality Play

"'He prided himself on being a man of his word,'" Roger read, and tossed the sheaf of papers back on the table. "What're you trying to write, a soap? Complete with honorable, manly hero?" He dropped his voice on the last two words, making them come out exaggeratedly deep. "Give it up, man."

"It's - I can't get it to come across right," Mark admitted. He stared past Roger's shoulder, trying to form his idea into words. "The protagonist, he's supposed to be this amazing guy, the kind of guy who's always there for his friends, always keeps his promises to them." His gaze slipped briefly to meet Roger's eyes as his voice trailed off into silence. "The kind of guy who doesn't run away."


End file.
